


too good to be true

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clowns, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rodney didn't mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to be true

John really likes Rodney. They meet at the fairgrounds and end up necking in a Ferris wheel gondola. John gives Rodney his e-mail address; Rodney lectures him on the rides' physics and engineering. Rodney's kisses taste like cotton candy.

John returns to Afghanistan and gets carnival pictures every week. His teammates tell him to ask his girlfriend for sexy lingerie shots instead.

After the crash, John's Stateside and Rodney visits. The sex feels like absolution. Later in the bathroom John finds the greasepaint and the red-ball nose in Rodney's bag, and he feels the sharp pain of his heart, breaking.


End file.
